


Her Kings Over Boy

by JuxtaposedSoul



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedSoul/pseuds/JuxtaposedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years pass before Edward gives up and goes to the Volturi but still Bella goes to save him, not for love of him and when they get there everything is suddenly so much Better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Kings Over Boy

When I followed Alice to the true vampires lair, many a scenario played through my frightened mind. Many of these visions involved my death, Edward's death, Alice's death or all our deaths. I knew whatever happened I would not be leaving this castle. It was a feeling pulsing within my chest. I suppose it was for that reason alone I was not expecting the fourth throne at the precipice of the room. I was definitely not expecting to see the figure sat there. Throughout all the time I had known him he had being a picture of compassion and kindness. Someone I had admired and looked to for advice. But as four pairs of red eyes focused on my chocolate eyes I couldn't stop the jolt of lust that went through me. These men were powerful and I suddenly realised that Edward could never have being my mate. No he wasn't because mating was instantaneous like here and now, I was just in love with a boy when I was a girl. With my intense reaction to these men I was eternally grateful for Jasper's absence and Edward's inability to read my mind.   
I knew who all these men were from the one painting of them all together but I spoke to the one I knew best.   
"I must say Carlisle that this emanating power that surrounds you suits you much better than the compassion." He nodded with a smirk. Merely a month ago I would not believe this man could hold that expression but with this visage he presented now, it seemed like it belonged there. It was simply panty dropping.   
"Why thankyou Isabella, likewise your confidence is radiant. I was surprised you came, bordering on disappointed." I cocked my head to the side.   
"I find it sinfully disconcerting that you care not for the boy you called son for so long." There was a silence in the room as everyone watched the exchange between king and human. I would not be surprised if a human had the chance to talk it was a short rarity   
"I do not wish to see him dead but likewise I wish not to see you fall back into his Bella instead of this strong willful woman you present currently." I smirked this time. Ah of course mutual misconception.   
"Well then it is lucky then that I have no desire to return to the boy. It has being almost half a decade and any romantic love died nearly a month after your abrupt departure, you would not believe what it felt like to have a group of people you loved ripped away from you yet I survived. I would rather be ripped apart right on this spot then return but the boy is acting his age and acting foolish. If he cares any for his family then he will accept some punishment and leave." My gaze was swept away from Carlisle by the tipping of Aro's mouth, he smirked widely at me, a mixture of excitement and lust shining in his wonderful crimson eyes.   
"Ripped apart you say, little one?" I nodded once, anything was better than returning to where I was before.   
"I am sure my brothers and I will be willing to accommodate your request, though I must warn you Isabella I doubt it would be in the way you desired. His words were a massive turn on, he was older, handsome and screamed of power. I would give up my soul to be with any of these men before me for just one time. I wondered how I had never seen Carlisle in such a way before, because right now he and his brothers were making my panties disintegrate under my moist arousal. Unfortunately the moment was broken by a pathetic growl from the boy.  
"You can't have her, she's mine." I laughed at him. Poor misguided soul. I was never truly his and I did not care to be no longer.  
"Wrong little boy, I am my own. I belong to no one but my mate when I find them. Even then they will not control me. You tried to turn me into a perfect little girl but in the end it just strengthened me. Now if you wish to leave I would suggest keeping your mouth shut. I'm presuming Esme would love to have her golden boy back." He looked dumbfounded as the kings clapped my little speech. It was the other blonde who spoke next. His features bordered on feminine but looking deeper you could see the handsomeness dancing with the feminity. There was an ever present viciousness there that I couldn't help but wonder how it would translate into the bedroom.   
"You are lucky boy, we will let you leave and the trembling pixie. The girl stays with us." Edward moaned.   
"No you can't take her." All four kings stood, dominating the room. It was highly erotic watching these four beasts demean the boy who I once believed I loved. I believe it was Carlisle's words that broke Edward in the end.   
"I suggest you practise what you preached and be an obedient little boy. It would take us seconds to pull you apart so scat before we obliterate you. She belongs here, I believe she will make a delightful queen when she is turned. Now leave before any kindness presented melts into nothing." With that Edward and Alice retreated with their proverbial tail between their legs. I laughed as I watched them go. Soon enough I had a private audience with the kings. They dismissed their guard quickly and I was left with my lust and the objects of my lust.   
The stepped down from their pedestal and circled me. Noses buried in my neck as they took deep erotic breaths. I had never felt so at home before.   
"While you are busy scenting I'm gonna ask a question. Am I doomed to stay a damned human or will someone finally fucking change me." At my words the king before me at the time, Marcus, stopped and licked my lips deliciously.  
"Oh little one you would not believe how sexy your dirty mouth is. Keep it." Well if that was the reaction...  
"Oh I plan on it." A small smirk spread across my lips. There was one thing that was bugging me though about this whole situation. A woman from my not so distant past.   
"Carlisle, while I am adoring all this attention whatever happened to Esme?" I saw him shrug from my left. There was no caring in his eyes.   
"You will understand soon that this was all a means to an end." I crossed my arms at the four men before me. I would not fear them. I glared at them, annoyance swimming in my eyes.   
"I am damn well fed up of being kept in the dark. You tell me now or I will be an unwilling pawn in your games. I am not stupid enough to believe that I can stop you but I will not be reciprocating." They pouted at me, in a way that was completely adorable yet unbecoming.   
"You cannot deny what your body tells you but knowing your mind is not in it is enough to delay us. Go sit and we will explain." It was quite obvious that Aro was the leader here, he commanded and controlled all around him. I walked up to the thrones and sat in the centre one. It was at this moment that I noticed the fifth throne. I smirked as I realised that this was my throne. I faced these four men and waved my hand in a gesture that spurred them to talk. It was Carlisle who spoke.   
"Many years ago a witch came to us. She was a seer but with a much more potent gift than Alice. She could see the steps needed to find one's soulmate. It was quite amusing when we found out we shared one mate between us. It was our search for our mate that led to me changing Edward and Esme but Rosalie and Emmett were purely chance. Now we have found our mate we had no use for my 'family'. I divorced Esme. Admittedly she was terribly upset but she was of no concern. It was quite sweet how happy she was for me when I explained the situation. We were ready to come fetch you when Edward pulled this stunt. Saved us a job. So you see a means to an end, a means to our mate." I stared dumbfounded for a moment before a smile broke through my face. I belonged to these magnificent men and soon all vampires would belong to me.   
"Thankyou for telling me, it means a great deal. I don't know whether to be offended because you lied to me or honoured because you lied for me." A thoughtful look crossed over their faces as if that wasn't something they'd considered. They turned to each other and smirked.   
"The way she thinks is incredible, I hadn't realised that in this whole journey we had being lying to her." I raised my hands in annoyance and grumbled.   
"You are telling me, in all your infinite wisdom that you could not tell that letting me believe I was that's boys mate was lying. I should, in all honesty feel sickened by my attraction to you Carlisle. I saw you more like a father than anything else. And then you four turn up, look at me and turn my stomach all in knots." Their only response was a deep throaty chuckle. Fucking men. Marcus walked up to my throne and dropped down upon one knee. He grasped my hand in his and looked up at me earnestly.   
"Forgive us our mate, for we can be quite foolish in the face of love." I smiled softly at his words and nodded. I couldn't hold it against them. It was him who left, him who broke but now I'd rise from the ashes. More powerful and just as beautiful as the fabled phoenix. I rose from my seat, stepping down from the dias and firmly towards my future.   
"I thank you for your honesty. I believe right now to be idiots but I have no doubt in my mind that you are my idiots." They nodded a similar warm smile smirking each of their lips.   
"Of course we are yours." And then I was happy for them to continue their ministrations. Well into today and well into the future.


End file.
